


14哥哥不愿意碰我怎么办？

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 孕期，道具，产乳，浴室，自慰，双性基





	14哥哥不愿意碰我怎么办？

Loki的肚子被两个小崽子撑得越来越大了，除了行动不便外没什么太大的影响，毕竟他不似蝼蚁那般脆弱。而Thor，他在战场上英勇无畏的哥哥，在照顾他时小心得就像对待一个能被轻易打碎的蛋壳。

这也是Loki现在只能拿个震动棒在腿间的肉缝蹭动的原因，其实Loki是希望借怀孕落得清闲的，无奈月份越大，他对他兄弟的渴求便越深。回忆起Thor几次拒绝自己时严肃认真的表情，Loki因快意不断攀升而咬紧的牙关又用力几分。

“你知道我平时的粗鲁，弟弟，我不希望伤到你和咱们的孩子。”

Loki忍不住翻了个白眼，所以弄得他腰酸背疼的时候怎么不见你这么仁慈？邪神坚信那只不过是Thor冠冕堂皇的借口，雷霆之神的本性不过是满脑子下流想法的蠢货，这点从这几次他对自己的惩罚方式就能看出，Loki发誓他要扯下对方虚伪的面具。

而Thor令他失望了，想到几分钟前在浴室的场景，Loki感觉自己又兴奋的几分，半眯起双眼溢出几声微颤的低吟。

雾气缭绕抹不掉雷霆之神的半分英俊，更无法掩盖对方如海中深渊的双眸蕴含的爱意。掌握武器驱使雷电的双手轻柔的在自己身上游走清洗，到肚皮上时更是小心翼翼，似乎把手下的肌肤当气球对待，连指腹的茧都能把它弄伤。

那感觉就像有羽毛扫过，过度拉伸的皮肤本就敏感，被对方抚摸时Loki甚至控制不住的轻哼，刺激得腹部一阵阵收缩，麻麻痒痒的感觉向下蔓延，让他的阴茎渐渐苏醒。Loki脸上的红晕又深了几分，他故意将腿张得更开，让Thor发现他的需求。

Loki看到对方眼中翻腾的欲望了，他想再接再厉，但在他用腿勾住Thor的腰之前便被对方抓住脚踝。

“Loki…暂时不行。”，Thor面带难色，只是掰开他的腿握住已经挺立的阴茎，上下撸动直到Loki达到高潮。

不，这远远不够。Thor替他草草解决并不能让他痛快发泄，欲望的根源深埋在蜜穴之中。压抑已久的情欲此刻上不上下不下的悬在心口，唯一指望的人却在替他擦拭身体后离开，Loki终于抛弃了所剩无几的廉耻心，选择用中庭的下流玩具替自己解决。

嗯，就是Thor几次用来惩罚他的那种。此时那些羞耻的回忆全部化作催情剂，给欲火中烧的他又浇了一把油。Loki又用力在阴蒂上蹭了几下，逼得雌穴又吐出几口蜜汁，震动带来的刺激对许久未沾荤腥的Loki来说有些过猛了，但他还是咬紧嘴唇调高了一档频率。他只想沉浸于情欲，如同放任自己被温暖的泉水包裹，让每个毛孔都能汲取快感。

Loki仰躺在床上脖颈后仰，将身体的控制权交由欲望掌管，仿佛有人抓着他的手，引领他用按摩棒取悦自己，另一只手将两指塞入蜜穴，扭动着向渴望的根源进发——

“你总能带给我惊喜啊，弟弟。”

耳边突然传来温柔带有磁性的声音，压垮了最后一丝理智，将他推上了高潮。Loki脑内沸腾得直冒泡，意识全部从体内剥离，他甚至忘记将手从蜜穴从拔出，此时整个手都被他自己的汁液弄湿。他失神的望向天花板，嘴唇翕动只能挤出几声破碎的呻吟，完全没有精力拼凑出完整的话语，当Thor爬上床时也没有作出反应。

Thor看着对方处在高潮余韵中有些呆愣的模样，心里觉得可笑又可爱的同时阴茎硬得发疼。不止是在浴室，每一次Loki隐晦的暗示或是热情的邀请，Thor的坐怀不乱下都藏着汹涌的欲望。但他不敢进入对方，谁知道他会不会一时疏忽就导致不可挽回的后果呢？

不过一味的躲避似乎不妥，他们也许可以换个方式。Thor撑在Loki身上，拨开对方被汗液黏在脸上的黑发，吻住那张令他上瘾的嘴唇。他用舌头撩拨着，汲取对方口中甘甜的津液，直到缺氧让身下人从余韵中苏醒。

“我记得你说过你痛恨这些小玩意儿。”，Thor的话因含着对方的耳垂有些含糊不清，气息钻入对方的耳朵，让本就因敏感颤抖不止的人一个激灵逃开自己的挑逗。Thor并没有再追上去难为他，转而从Loki手中拿过依旧在震动的按摩棒，接着头部的汁液在对方日渐柔软的胸口画圈，“是不是快涨奶了？”

Loki刚要反驳，就被迫因胸口陌生的感觉转为甜腻的呻吟，从接触热水开始就有些酸胀的胸部不止为何脆弱不堪，仅仅是细微的震动也如过电般窜过脊柱，“够…够了…啊嗯！”，Thor不顾他的推拒将一边乳头纳入口中不住吮吸，或是用舌尖在乳晕胡乱画圈，另一边也没有被冷落，被Thor用按摩棒贴在乳尖。

这可折磨坏了Loki，他瞬间拔高了嗓音，如脱水的鱼一般挣扎弹动着，双手在Thor的肩膀和后背抓挠，发现无法逃离对方的控制和酥痒的快感后，只得啜泣着乞求对方放过自己。

Thor也没指望真的吸出奶水来，只是恶作剧的用力嘬了几下逼出对方的惊叫，还故意意犹未尽的咂咂嘴，告诉对方有些许甜味。

看到对方脸上的红色几乎蔓延到脖子，Thor满意的向下移动，舔了舔对方在孕期突起的肚脐。这里连接着他和Loki的爱情结晶，是由Loki带来的九界中最珍贵的礼物，他们会是世上最幸福的孩子。每次想到这些Thor的心脏都会被感慨与幸福塞得满满当当，甚至被撑得有些酸胀，溢出的部分会一路蔓延到泪腺。

Loki因为胀大的肚子挡住视线，看不到Thor眼中蒙上的一层湿润，他只看到对方近乎虔诚的在他肚子上印上一吻。他知道这代表什么，这份安逸来得太迟，让他们盼得太久，而从现在开始，他和Thor会将这份爱和幸福维持到永远。Loki将手伸入对方的发间试图安抚，下一秒对方的舌尖便贴上阴蒂，使得他条件反射的抓紧对方的头发。

Thor舔吮着对方的雌穴，一只手帮Loki稳住肚子，防止对方因挣扎而失去平衡。当小穴因饥渴而一开一合时，Thor将食指和中指同时送了进去，又将被暂时冷落的按摩棒贴在对方的阴蒂上，“抱歉弟弟，我还是不敢冒险。”，Thor亲了亲对方不断冒出悦耳呜咽声的嘴唇，舔掉从嘴角流下的涎水，手上凭着记忆在对方内壁上的敏感点摩擦，又按照他之前喜欢的方式勾起手指抠挖着。Loki因他的动作和按摩棒的刺激叫得一声高过一声，终于在一次全身绷直后达到了痛快的高潮。

“所以，你打算怎么解决？”，两人在上次沐浴过后的三个小时内又回到了浴室，Loki直接瘫软在浴缸内，脸上的惬意如同一只吃饱喝足后的黑猫。他抬起一只脚踩在Thor高高挺立的阴茎上，有些担心对方的身体。替Loki解决后Thor怕他浑身粘腻不舒服，都没来得及发泄自己的欲望就把Loki抱进浴室。

“等给你洗完再说。”，Thor的嗓音因压抑的欲望难免沙哑，但他依旧帮Loki细致的清理着，并且没有动手动脚，这一点大大取悦了邪神。

“要不我帮你吧？”，Loki说着就要起身，自从怀孕后他一直没用嘴巴帮Thor解决过，因为Thor怕他本就孕吐，口交会让他更难受。但这次他不介意给对方一点小奖励，Loki带着一抹笑意，抓着对方的手从水中立起上身，却因胸部的一阵异样酸胀僵住，“这…”

Thor扪心自问，他自认为见识过Loki所有性感诱人的状态，所以有足够的信心在对方孕期的时候把持住自己。而当Loki被他玩弄到红肿的乳头溢出一股乳白时，Thor的理智几乎绷断，再配上对方不知所措的表情，以及望向自己的绿眼睛里透出的惊慌，Thor觉得自己的阴茎硬得快爆炸了。

当然那天Thor没有越过警戒线，也没有让Loki帮他口出来，只要看着对方就足够他撸好几发了。Loki刚洗下自己的体液，便被哥哥的精液蹭得浑身到处都是，更别提对方以防止堵奶为由为他吸出全部奶水的那个场面有多淫秽。

总之他们日后在浴室耗时越来越久，直至他们的两个孩子的哺乳期结束。


End file.
